bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Hammer
is a Battle Gear. It is used by Jake in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Rock Hammer consists of large double blasters that mount to a Bakugan's back and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card effect. In battle mode the big axe on the right and the wielding iron ball on the left combine to become a huge energy cannon. The sword part of the axe becomes a laser and fires. It is the only copper Battle Gear to appear in the anime so far. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Rock Hammer first appears in episode 45 of Bakugan: New Vestroia as a digital clone used by Spectra along with Swayther. Spectra attached it with Coredem and attached Swayther to Hawktor. Later it was defeated when Drago learned how to use his Battle Gear. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 4, it was used as a surprise attack in order to defeat Avior. It appeared in episode 8 along with the real Coredem and Akwimos. It won this battle. It appeared in episode 9 and won. In episode 15, it was used to battle Strikeflier and Avior but lost. It appeared in episode 18 and used its Level 2 class ability. It appeared in episode 24 and used its Level 2 class ability. It appeared in episode 33 to help Coredem against Akwimos. ; Ability Cards * Rock Hammer Beo-Blaster: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Rock Hammer. (Level 1 class ability) * Rock Hammer Battle Element: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Rock Hammer. (Level 2 class ability) Game A Copper Rock Hammer has 70 Gs and a Silver Rock Hammer has 60 Gs. The Gold version of Rock Hammer was released in Wave 2 of the Gundalian Invaders series. It has 70 Gs. The Japanese copper Rock Hammer has 180Gs. ; Reference Cards * Ventus: Move any Bakugan Gear or Trap to the unused pile. * Subterra: Any Gate Card bonuses higher than 100 are lowered to 100. Gallery Anime File:rockhammerclosed.jpg|Rock Hammer in Sphere mode File:rockhammeropen.jpg|Rock Hammer and Coredem in Sphere mode File:rockhammerbakuganform.jpg|Rock Hammer and Coredem in real mode File:Rock Hammer Theo Blaster.png|Rock Hammer using ability Rock Hammer Beo-Blaster File:Coredemxrhx.jpg|Coredem equiped with Rock Hammer in real mode Game File:GUN_PACK_BROWN_3.jpg|Silver Rock Hammer (closed) File:Newguntrap.jpg|Silver Rock Hammer (open) File:Rock_Hammer_&_Coredem.jpg|Silver Rock Hammer attached to Translucent Aquos Coredem File:IMG_1960_副本.jpg|Silver Rock Hammer attached to Haos Contestir File:Helix_Dragonoid_and_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Silver Rock Hammer File:Avior_Rock_Hammer_Coredem_AirKor.jpg|Clear Coredem with Gold AirKor and Subterra Avior with Silver Rock Hammer File:4_Coredem_2_RH_TD_BC.jpg File:!Bmiw3EgBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CUEtgsZPOlYBLf+,,JKtw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw5BwBWk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEtrLW3Tt9BLf+,hTq,g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:Akwimos_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Copper Rock Hammer File:0408001123.jpg|Subterra Coredom with Copper Rock Hammer File:P250410_09.39.jpg|Copper Rock Hammer on Coredem's Turf File:Pyrus_Linehalt_Copper_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt with Copper Rock Hammer File:Yhst-50521703093476_2092_488020742.jpeg|Rock Hammer's Reference Card File:IMG 3980.jpg File:IMG 3960.jpg File:Rock-hammer-closed.jpg|Rock Hammer's unrevealed DNA code Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (10).PNG Bakugan Dimensions File:Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 11.04.24 PM.png|Copper Rock Hammer File:Akwimos_VS_Dharak.jpg File:Lumagrowl_VS_Lumagrowl.jpg File:Rec_VS_Jake_2.jpg File:Mega_Smash.jpg|Coredem and Rock Hammer on the ability Mega Smash Rock Hammer Open and Closed.PNG|Rock Hammer Open and Closed 2011-06-02_1238.png 2011-06-02_1238_001.png 2011-06-02_1238_002.png Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Weapons Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers